


So Kaneki is interested in other thing

by BlueCoral



Series: Stories dump [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: A story of nothingness, But hell I want to change it, It don't even have any plot, M/M, The title is not relevant, Where the hell did Nagachika Hideyoshi/Kaneki Ken tag go?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCoral/pseuds/BlueCoral
Summary: As the title say.





	So Kaneki is interested in other thing

If Kaneki was interested in another literature piece right then, Hide wouldn't be surprised. You knew it, Kaneki could probably be the biggest nerd ever live, having a book together with him all days and nights, pages opened whenever Kaneki felt like it. His loyalty to book almost made Hide jealous, but he had seen it in some rare moments, where Kaneki will discard his love as words began to clog his mind. 

Those days were the obvious proof that Hide can be a better company than the printed piece and yet Kaneki always said all of Hide’s being was too loud for his nature. Hide understood it. He can be too manly to be handle by some people, and seem like Kaneki also fall into the weak category. 

He complaint about Hide’s choice of everything, saying that they were attracting eyes to turn to Hide, which impactedKaneki too since they were seen together as much as Kaneki to his book. Kaneki made it clear that Hide’s likes were not up to his choice, and to be honest, it never stop Hide from updating himself to Kaneki, blabbing about his current favor. 

“They are a massive wave of fans. Can you believe it?” Hide flailed his hands around as he talked, once in a while his eyes would drift to his side just in case Kaneki had picked up his book again. The boy still have himself looked at Hide with a soft admiration in his eyes, and Hide could do nothing to the flutters in his stomach. “The band is amazing. I can't believe I don't check on them sooner.”


End file.
